The Story of Keef's Hair
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: I did an IZ remake on a story I wrote for school. This explains why Keef's hair is red-orange. Rated T


**Ok, so I had turned this into a remake of a story that I had to write for school...like at the beginning of the school year. I just finished it. So I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>It had started out as a normal day at Skool. Everybody was crowded around their friend's desks, talking about what had happened to them over the long Spring Break.<p>

Nobody noticed the little boy with the pale blonde hair sitting in the corner. His shirt was orange and had a rainbow sewn on it. This little boy's name was Keef and he had a secret. He loved to gossip.

Keef loved the rush that came from finding out someone's deepest secret and adding a hint of deceit before spreading it around the student body, like a horrible computer virus of delicious lies. He loved how the victim would be crushed or angry at the gossip and would try to find out who had sold them out. Oh, it was a delightful little game that was enjoyed every moment.

With ninja like stealth, Keef abandoned his corner and sat down at a desk near Zita and Mary. He was far away enough to avoid suspicion, but close enough to hear what the two girls were saying.

"How are you going to tell him?" Mary asked Zita in a hushed whisper.

"I really don't know, I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell Torque." Zita replied, tears running down her face.

Mary hugged her friend. "Well if you keep it, I'll baby-sit whenever you need me too." Mary said, comforting her friend.

_So, Zita is pregnant…interesting news._ Keef thought as he moved towards Poonchy and The Letter "M".

"So are we all set up for the pep rally?" Poonchy asked The Letter "M".

"Totally man, when the teachers get up there it will be Shitsville for them. Literally!" The Letter "M" says excitedly.

_So the boys are going to bomb the teachers with poop at the pep rally_. Keef thought to himself as he got closer to the boys.

"Hey, did you hear about Zita?" Keef asks in a hushed whisper.

Poonchy and The Letter "M" exchange glances. "No, what about her?" they ask Keef.

Keef smiles softly. "Well I heard from someone that Zita is pregnant with Torque's kid, and Mary is willing to help her raise it if Torque won't." Keef tells them, twisting his information around in his head.

"Dude, we have to go tell Pig Boy and Old Kid!" Poonchy says excitedly.

"You do that, but you didn't hear it from me." Keef tells them before they run off.

"CURSE YOU DIB-HUMAN!" a shrill cry rings out through the classroom.

Keef looked over and saw Dib fighting with the strange green kid again.

"Just admit you're up to something, Zim!" Dib shouted as he pelted Zim with paper.

_Why are they always fighting?_ Keef asked himself before getting a delicious idea...a gossip worthy idea.

Keef ran over to Zita and Mary and said in a hushed whisper, "Ever wonder why Dib and Zim fight so much?"

"Because they hate each other?" Mary asked, as if it was obvious.

"Because they're crazy?" Zita asked.

"Nope," Keef told the girls, "it's because they don't want anyone to know they like each other, especially the other." Keef smiled his biggest smile on the inside, but betrayed no emotion on the outside. He didn't want the girls getting suspicious.

Both of the girls' jaws practically dropped to the classroom floor.

"No way..." Zita said astonished.

"We have to go tell everyone!" Mary shrieked.

Keef watched proudly as the two girls ran off to spread his lie. He couldn't wait for the boys' reactions when they heard the rumor about them.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, after Keef had spread many different rumors around, Keef was on his way home.<p>

As he walked down the street, he heard footsteps behind him. Of course he paid them no mind.

Keef paused to get a Poop Cola from a vending machine. When he turned around with his beverage, Keef was surprised to see his classmates. They looked very angry.

"Hi, everybody. What's going on?" Keef asked, running a hand through his blonde hair nervously.

"We figured out that it was you who spread the gossip about us." Dib said angrily.

"Now we are going to make sure your stupid human mouth doesn't spread any more disgusting lies." Zim tells Keef, grinning evilly with his sharp zipper-lock teeth.

Torque grabs Keef and throws him into a dark alleyway. Within minutes Keef is surrounded in the middle of the mob.

Keef curled into a tight ball as he felt the kicks and punches of his classmates' anger.

* * *

><p>When the children finally left Keef alone in the alleyway, he was bruised greatly and very weak. Keef managed to lift himself up to view his reflection in a small puddle.<p>

His arms were turning a blackish-blue and red blood came down from his nose. And a massive amount of blood had turned Keef's blonde hair to a bright red-orange.

"Why did they do this to me? It was only a fun little game." Keef asked himself.

Slowly, Keef managed to get off the ground an begin limping home. It took him longer than normal because his legs hurt and Keef jumped at every sound he heard.

Keef crept up into the bathroom as soon as he got home, not even speaking to his family. He looked at himself in the mirror and fingered his nasty hair. Wrinkling his nose, Keef quickly shed his clothes and hopped into the shower.

He flinched when the warm water hit his wounds, but he knew that they had to be cleaned properly. It was cleaning them with soap that really hurt. Keef hissed in pain as the soap stung his cuts.

After Keef finished cleaning himself and had scrubs the blood from his hair, he turned off the water and hopped out if the shower. He looked in the mirror for a second before screaming. His hair was bright orange!

"How could this have happened?" Keef wondered out loud in a shaky voice. Suddenly he twitched and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Zim's Base<strong>

* * *

><p>"So did you dump it on his hair during the attack?" Dib asked.<p>

Zim held up an empty bottle that had a label written in Irken lettering. He smiled evilly and laughed. "Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked after he was done laughing. "Zim wanted revenge on the horrible earth smelly."

"So how long does it last?" Dib asked eagerly.

"Oh, just...forever!" Zim said.

Suddenly a thought came to Dib. "Zim?" he asked slowly. "You did test it before using it on him right? He won't have any side effects...will he?"

"Uh...no?" Zim said nervously.

Suddenly the door flung open. A dark figure stood in the open doorway.

Keef stepped into the house, a huge smile on his face and his hair a bright orange color.

"Keef? Are you ok?" Dib asked nervously as he inched behind Zim.

Keef opened his mouth slowly and suddenly squealed. "Zim! Dib! My bestest buddies! We are going to have so much fun!"

"Noooo!" Dib and Zim screamed in fear. They both ran out the door with Keef following behind them.

And that, dear readers, is the story of why Keef's hair is orange.


End file.
